Centuries
by gaskarth-wolf
Summary: Perhaps Emily would find new love here in Ipswich, or perhaps new problems. She remember them all for a long time, for centuries.


_**Chapter**____**One**_

Emily Baxter, age seventeen. Currently in her old car following her mother's car to her new school. "God, slow down!" Emily shouted in the car, but her mom wouldn't be able to hear her all the way up there. She pressed her foot down on the accelerator and drove faster, checking for cops and speed limit signs. By the time they reached the academy, students were all over the parking lot. Going inside the school, going out, laughing and having fun.

Her mother parked as did Emily and she sighed, grabbing her keys and getting out. "So..." Emily began, watching her mother's eyes get slightly misty.

"Your father would be so proud that you got in here." Her mom said quietly, wrapping her in a hug. Emily smiled into her mother's shoulder and patted her back, hearing a sob come from the older woman's mouth.

"I know, mom. I know." Emily whispered, squeezing her before pulling back. "Not like it has anything to do with the money you spent." Emily muttered, unlocking the trunk of her car. She had two duffel bags, one with clothes, one half fill of close with the other half filled with her necessities.

"You got everything?" Her mother sniffled, her lip quivering slightly. Emily nodded, setting her bags down. "I'll visit when I get a break, if I can." She reassured, smiling slightly. Her mom hugged her one last time, muffling a sob into her shirt.

"Mom, please. You don't have to cry."

"I know, I know. But I'm your mom, and you're my little girl and I don't want you living four hours away from me." Her mother sighed, patting her daughter's arm. Emily laughed for a moment, picking up her bags.

"I love you, ma. Just remember to feed Remy and Rusty." She said, referring to her Doberman and Rottweiler back at home.

"And I'll give Rusty his prescription." Her mother added, going to her car.

"Poor dog gets his nuts cut off and he acts dead without them." Emily muttered to herself, chuckling softly. She walked indoors after waving goodbye to her mother, going to the main building and dropping her bags at the front desk.

"What can I do for you, dear?" The older woman asked, she had dark brown hair and few gray ones.

"Uh, I'm new here. I transferred her from Greenwich, Connecticut." She stated, leaning on the high walled small area with her elbows.

"Name?" The woman asked, bringing up a few things on her computer.

"Emily Baxter." Emily said, beginning to pick at her nails.

"Ah, Ms. Baxter. Welcome!" The older lady said, apparently her name is 'Mrs. Ferdinand' according to her name tag. Emily nodded, smiling. Soon enough she was handed a time table, a map of the school, and a few other files. Along with a note and school regulations.

Emily thanked her and started walking, her dorm was number 216 and she would have to take the stairs. She groaned as she got to the junior level, flopping her bags in front of the door as she knocked quickly.

The door opened and a girl with a brush stuck in her hair and a tooth brush dangling out of her mouth stared at her. "Uh, hi." Emily said. The girl raised her eyebrows. She pulled the tooth brush out of her mouth and went to the sink, spitting.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked, pulling the hair brush out of her tangled hair.

"Yeah, I'm your new roommate." Emily said, watching the girl smack her forehead and go "Ohhhhhh!"

"Shit, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. I was told a few days ago and I've been meaning to clean up this place, I swear, but I just haven't..." She began and sighed. "I'm Cecilia, Cecilia Cunningham. My friends call me CeCe, please, come in." She said, opening the door so Emily could drag her bags in.

"Welcome." Cecilia said, closing the door. "Okay, class starts in like, fifteen minutes. So, do you want mr to give you a quick tour?" She asked, brushing her hair quickly. Emily shrugged, beginning to unpack her clothes.

"Uh, sure?" She patted her pockets and realized she left her phone in the car. "Ugh, shit." She said, changing her clothes quickly into the uniform. "I left my phone outside, mind just going to class and I'll find my way?" Emily asked.

CeCe shrugged. "Okay, it's your ass." She giggled, grabbed her bag. Emily picked hers up as well, dropping her map, schedule, room key and the other things she need into her bag. She then grabbed her car keys and ran down the halls. Hearing a five minute warning bell as students hustled to class.

She slid past a hallway, like something out of 'The Breakfast Club' and almost fell over, charging at the door. She reached the parking lot in no time and saw a couple of guys by her car.

"This ride is sweet..." She heard one of them say, checking out the model.

"Hey, Blondie!" She shouted to the one who was dragging his fingers across the hood. "Don't touch my car!" She added, walking over as the other guy stepped back.

"Nice ride." The taller and more muscular one said, his hair was to his shoulders. Emily nodded a thanks and unlocked it, grabbing her phone. The blonde one just stared at her, his arms crossed as he watched her.

He had gloved hands, but the gloves were fingerless and his gaze was piercing. Emily locked her car and stared st them. "It's a 1973 Dodge Charger, black, obviously. I rebuilt the engine and it took me a lot of money and time because the parts are hard to find nowadays." She started as the two watched her walk around it.

"My dad left it for me when I was little, and I keep it up. I also wash it regularly. So keep your hands off, or I'll break your hands off." She warned, as the blonde rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to see you try." He challenged. Emily's dark brown hair whipped around her face as she stared at him. The wind picked up and the guy with long hair elbowed him, the wind calming down.

Emily raised her eyebrows, watching them. The final warning bell rang out and the one with long hair pulled the blonde one along. The blonde one just watched her as he walked backward, smirking slightly. Emily narrowed her eyes, walking into the school past them, the whole time the blonde one just stared at her.

"Ah, Mr. Parry, Mr. Garwin, nice of you to join us." The teacher commented, students laughing as they took their seats.

"Always a pleasure to hear your voice, Daniel." The blonde, 'Mr. Garwin' shot back. A few students 'oooh'ed him. The teacher shook his head.

"That's Mr. Lincoln to you." He stated, and Emily came into the doorway. "And who might you be?" The teacher asked.

"Uh, Emily Baxter. I transferred." She said, all of the eyes in the class suddenly on her. She blushed as the teacher nodded. "I'm sorry I'm late, Sir. It won't happen again, I was just having trouble navigating the halls." She said.

The teacher nodded. "Well okay, as long as it doesn't happen again you should be okay. Class, this is Emily Baxter. She is from..." The teacher trailed off, glancing to her.

"Connecticut." Emily filled in. "Greenwich, to be exact." She added. The teacher smiled.

"Please take a seat next to Ms. Cunningham." The teacher said, gesturing to the empty seat. Emily nodded, walking to her seat as she sat down, her eyes catching the blonde's for a moment as he just stared.

The teacher began class and Cecilia turned to Emily. "What happened?"

"Some guys were at my car, admiring it." Emily whispered, opening a notebook. Her new books were already on her desk.

"What guys?" Cecilia asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"That blonde one who is staring at me and the muscly guy with the shoulder length hair." Emily replied, writing down things as the teacher talked.

Cecilia looked like she had choked. "Pogue Parry and Reid Garwin were at your car!? Admiring it!?" She almost shouted, the teacher turning to her. Emily nodded.

"But blondie was full on staring at me." Emily stated, turning her head to see his eyes on her. "Just like he is now." She added, turning back to CeCe.

CeCe sighed. "Pogue Parry and Reid Garwin are two guys not to be messed with, and they're part of this little group with two other guys. Tyler Simms and Caleb Danvers."

"So are they like, gay or something?" Emily asked. CeCe almost snorted, shaking her head she laughed.

"Far from it! Caleb has a girlfriend, her name is Sarah. And Pogue's girlfriend is her best friend Kate. Tyler is a cute guy who is shy as hell and Reid sleeps with any girl who puts out." CeCe whispered.

Emily nodded, taking it all in. CeCe continued, her voice lower. "They're the Sons of Ipswich. They're ancestors founded this place, along with like, one other family but they're long gone." CeCe said, putting her head on her fist. She was staring at someone and Emily followed her line of vision.

"Is that Tyler?" Emily asked as CeCe blushed. She nodded slightly and sighed.

"That boy is so cute, I hate him." She said dreamily. Emily laughed slightly, watching CeCe pout. Tyler turned around and CeCe looked down.

"He's waving at you." Emily said, elbowing her. CeCe picked her head up, Tyler smiled at her and she smiled back, the two blushing. Emily giggled. What felt like hours later, the class ended.

Before she stood up, someone smacked his left hand onto her desk table, and wrapped the other onto the back of her chair. Emily followed the hands upwards, to find rolled up sleeves. His skin was pale and his uniform tie was hanging from his neck.

"I need to get out" Emily stated, looking at his face. She practically rolled her eyes, but she forced herself not to.

"I like your car." He said. Emily sighed. "That's wonderful." She said, trying to move. He leaned down, his face directly above hers.

"Maybe you could give me a backseat tour sometime." He said, a smirk forming onto his face. Emily's eyes widened and she scoffed.

"You're disgusting." She stated, standing up. Reid kept her trapped as he pushed his face right in front of hers, his chest brushing hers. "So back off."

"I feel like you don't want me to back off." Reid said, his smirk still present.

"Back. Off." Emily growled, Reid chuckled.

"That's hot." He stated, Emily blushed. She was kicking herself. Why the hell am I blushing? She thought. Emily placed her hands on his arms and kneed him in the crotch. He fell over and held his precious jewels. As Emily stepped over him.

"I warned you." She said, walking out of the class. She made it to her next class with a spare five minutes, rushing to an empty seat. With just her luck, Reid Garwin walked in and sat right next to her. Emily groaned in frustration, setting her head on her arm.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Reid Garwin." He said. Emily sighed, shaking her head.

"So I've heard." She said.

The teacher came in and everyone quieted down, facing the front. "Today we'll be assigning partners." He said. "After all, this is chemistry class, now lets hope you and your partner has chemistry." The teacher said, grabbing a clipboard.

"Danvers and Wenham. Parry and Tunney. Abbot and Bax- My bad, that's Garwin and Baxter. I need my eyes checked. Abbot and Lanes, Cunningham and Simms..." As he went on, Emily wanted to bash her head into the table.

Emily began writing a note, looking towards CeCe as she did.

"Garwin is such a dick." She wrote, folding it and passing it across. She passed it to a random person and whispered. "To Cecilia." She muttered, the girl nodded and passed it, saying the same as it went across the class.

When she got it back, it said in reply. "Did he hit on you?"

Emily wrote her reply quickly. "Yeah, basically. Then I hit on him, or hit him rather. Right in the crotch." She passed it back. It came back with "Good, someone needs to teach him. He must like you though."

Emily scoffed. "Yeah, right. All he does is stare at me and hit on me weirdly. What is this, Twilight?" She wrote, passing it back. CeCe wrote quickly and passed it back as Emily got it, the teacher suddenly was next to her and snatched it before she got to read the reply.

"For passing notes, you get detention." The teacher said. "Go to the Principal's office." Emily nodded weakly, standing up with her bag. She walked out and Reid felt an urge to stand up on his table, yell and point at the door.

"I'm just gonna go to the Principal." He said. The teacher nodded, sitting back down. Reid grabbed his bag, running out of the room to catch up with Emily. Emily turned to look and sighed, slowing down.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Go out with me." He said, not asked, not suggested, commanded. Emily rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time today.

"No." Emily spit out. Reid stood in the hall, he had stopped as she walked. His mouth fell open and he practically wanted to scream.

"Well shit." He muttered.


End file.
